


❛ BLOOMING DAYS. ❜ ➣ K.MS

by STUPEOS



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blooming Days, F/M, Monday Blues, but minseok helps you deal with him, this is somewhat based on the song, you have literally the worst coworker, you might be in over your head now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUPEOS/pseuds/STUPEOS
Summary: ❝ I KEEP SMILING FOR NO REASON,MY HEART KEEPS RACING,I'M MAKING IT SO OBVIOUS. ❞❛ nonidol!minseok x female!reader. ❜





	1. ❝ THE MOMENT I CLOSED MY EYES I SAW YOU AGAIN. ❞

Again, it's Monday.

I hit the button on my phone that turned off my alarm. Inhaling deeply, I rolled around to face the side of the bed that I always left from. There wasn't much I hated more in this world than the sound of that alarm, but it did its job, besides, it's not like I had someone to complain to about it anyway.

I tugged my quilt closer to my frame and shivered slightly, I really needed to stop putting my fan on so high at night. Then again, it did make my bed seem extra appealing. It probably wouldn't hurt to just rest for five more minutes, would it? Nah, probably not.

I picked up my phone, making note of the time, 5:17 AM. I knew, deep down in my heart of hearts that I should start getting ready now, but I was just too tired. Well, tired and lazy, which was probably my worst combination to be fair. I set my alarm for five minutes and rolled back into place with a grumble.

Mondays are the worst, and nobody can change my mind about that.

Silently impressed with how easily I woke up from my alarm- the second time around, that is- I finally decided to slink out of bed. I went to the bathroom first, doing everything I needed to in there. That included taking a quick shower, changing into my clothes for the day, brushing my teeth, brushing my hair and putting on however much makeup I felt was appropriate for today.

Once I finished in the bathroom I ran my hands down my outfit to smooth out any potential wrinkles. It consisted of a blue and white striped button down dress shirt tucked into a simple black skirt. Now all that was left was to make my coffee and I was ready to leave. I took a quick peek at my phone and after seeing the time and knowing what time I had to be at work, I knew I had to take a rain check on coffee for today.

I grabbed everything I needed for today, and slipped on my shoes at the door. After locking the door, I sped walked all the way to the bus stop, I was not going to be late to work.

Sure, maybe I was gonna be irritable, whiny and tired among other things, but not fucking late.

Arriving at the bus stop I saw someone new, newer than the faces I had come to recognize as regulars like me. He looked to be a bit taller than me, even with my shoes providing me a boost, and had the prettiest hair I'd ever seen. It was somewhere between sandy blond and silver, and boy did he suit it well.

He dressed like me, wearing a similar button down dress shirt, but in light gray, and black pants. He also looked happy, too happy to be going to work to be honest. But the only people up at this time were people going to work and people coming home from work; so unless this bus would take him closer to his home. I seriously doubted the latter, so I guess he's going to work like the rest of us. Must be his first day for him to look excited like that.

I was still feeling a little sluggish when we all boarded the bus, something I never got used to was how many people were on it already at this hour. Usually the highlight of my day was finding a spot to sit down instead of standing up. It looked like I was going to have no such luck today until the crowd advanced a bit more and I saw the boy from earlier saving a spot next to him. 

I was a bit confused until we locked eyes. Then he smiled at me, and beckoned me over with a nod of his head in the direction of the seat. I was slightly reticent, knowing that I should always be careful when talking to strangers, even the pretty ones, like him. But for some reason unknown, I couldn't help but to feel drawn to his presence so I walked over to the spot, and sat down after thanking him quickly.

Everyone took their places and somehow I could only pay attention to the mystery man and myself. In the glances I took at him, I saw him twiddling his thumbs with an indifferent expression. Because we're both on a large, crowded bus, I couldn't exactly blame him for that. It was then that I decided to push my luck.

"Excuse me," I tapped his shoulder and he flinched slightly, obviously not expecting anyone to talk to him. He blushed lightly, and I assumed it was for flinching so I said nothing about it. "Sorry, I was just... I was just wondering why you would save a seat for me?"

"Oh," he smiled and chuckled. "It's alright, and I just thought that you looked a little tired," he shrugged. 

"I think we're all a little tired, to be fair," I returned his smile. He seemed to just be trying to be genuinely nice, but I couldn't be swayed just yet. I didn't even know his name! I can't just immediately fall in love with a guy just because he's the most attractive person I've ever seen, and he seems to be kind-hearted. My mom taught me that that's how girls like me end up on the Investigation Discovery channel, and she was probably right.

"Xiumin," he said, breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Pardon?"

"Xiumin. It's my name, well, my nickname actually," his head tilting to the side, and his lip quirking upwards as he spoke, almost as if he had no control over it. "My real name is Minseok."

"You have a lovely name, Minseok," I complimented him, to which he smiled a bit wider than before.

That small reaction was like a shot of adrenaline to me, but before we could continue our conversation the bus pulled to a stop, my stop specifically. It was then that I remembered why I was in a rush to leave this morning. 

"It was nice meeting you Minseok, thank you for the seat, but I'm gonna be late. Hopefully I'll see you around," I said in a rushed voice, not even turning around to notice him also getting up to get off the bus.

I dashed into my work building and hit the elevator button as quickly as was humanly possible, sure the tenth floor was nice for the view, but not so much for my legs. I mean, like, technically it would be good for my legs if I used the stairs, but I just don't wanna do that everyday. I think that's fair.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Minseok?

I turned to see him walking before he stood by my side with a relaxed stance. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, well I assume it's kinda necessary to show up to your first day at a job," he smiled, laughing lightly as he did. "Either that, or I was totally lied to as a kid."

The elevator finally got to the ground floor and I stepped in, Minseok close behind again. "So what floor," I asked as I hit the button that indicated the tenth floor for myself.

"Same as you," he looked plesantly surprised as he saw the button with a slightly worn out '10' on it start to glow.

"Really? That's super cool," my visible excitement at having a new familiar face around the office probably shone through, because he flashed a big smile right back at me.

"I'd say so, yeah," he nodded, and just then the elevator doors opened.

"I'm gonna clock in super quick, and then I'll show you to our boss," I told him as I rushed to the clock in machine on the wall by the elevator.

Minseok followed behind me, moving as quickly as I did, weaving through the small crowd and saying the proper apologies as he went, just like I had had seconds before.

I showed Minseok the quickest way to weave through the cubicles to our boss' office. After we both greeted her, she asked me to show him around for the day, and help him out if necessary since he and I were already familiar with each other. I, of course, agreed. With another round of appreciation shown to her, we left her office.

"Y'know, I never actually caught your name," he admitted quietly, as if he was embarrassed about not asking earlier. No sooner had I turned to answer him had one of my coworkers approached us.

"Hey beautiful, when are you finally gonna come to your senses and get with me," he asked as me and blocked my path to the break room, the first place I was showing Minseok for the day. Minseok himself looked visibly shocked at this man and his bluntness.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone before it finally gets through to you," I asked as I visibly tensed in his presence from annoyance. I couldn't see Minseok's reaction to what he was saying now so I could only hope that his reaction wasn't too drastic. It was only his first day, and I'm sure that this wasn't what he was expecting from his new job at all.

"It's never gonna work, so just keep on trying," he smirked at me as if this whole situation was amusing to him. Like I was nothing more than an outlet for entertainment that he could do whatever he pleased with. Although it made my blood boil under my skin, I somehow did my best to ignore him.

"She shouldn't have to keep trying," Minseok spoke up from behind me. "You should respect her because she's a human being, just like you, that deserves respect."

"And who are you? Her boyfriend or something," the greasy coworker taunted. He was awfully sure of himself for someone who wasn't doing too good here work-wise from what I've heard in the break room.

Minseok looked me in the eyes as he stood to my left, as if to warm me about what he was about to do. He took my hand in his and turned back to the greaseball. "Yes, as a matter of fact," he nodded once, "I am her boyfriend. And if you won't respect her wishes, then respect mine and leave. Leave before I do something that neither one of us wants me to do," he glared at the man and spoke through gritted teeth.

The aura he put out was deadly serious and our coworker could sense that too as he shuffled away like a dog with it's tail between its knees. He was muttering various insults, but we payed no attention to them. All I could focus on was the blush on my cheeks as we continued to the break room.

"I'm so sorry for that," he apologized profusely as we got to a semi-secluded hallway, and he dropped my hand. "I'm sure you could've dealt with him yourself if you wanted to, I just didn't like the way he was talking to you. It really rubbed me the wrong way. I understand if you want to find someone else to show me around after that," he lowered his head in shame.

"No, no, no! Thank you so much," I cried out. "I just– I've never really known how to deal with him. I've even complained to HR about him, but they're so disorganized that nothing's happened yet. I'm really so grateful for what you did, my only concern is that he'll start to get suspicious of us now. Of our 'relationship'," I said, using air quotations as I spoke.

"We can keep up the act then! If you're okay with it, that is," he suggested with a bashful expression. That was one thing I had noticed about him already. His expressions were always very fitting to whatever situation he was in. 

"You don't even know my name, yet you'd still do that for me," I tilted my head to the said as I spoke wistfully. He nodded firmly, as if doing this was the most obvious choice for him in the world. A silence fell over us as we continued down the empty hallway. "(Y/n)."

"Hmm," he looked at me with a confused expression.

"(Y/n). That's my name. I figured my fake boyfriend might wanna know it," I looked at him with a small smile. 

He returned the smile as he spoke. "I'll give you my number in her since my fake girlfriend might wanna know that too," he laughed and pulled out his phone when we finally got to the break room.

He really was a great guy. I found that out as we walked to our homes after the day had ended. That was one of the things that I didn't like about my job, the buses had always finished running by the time I got off. To pass the time he told me stories about him and his friends, and I told him stories and my friends and I in return. 

Although we were getting along great, I wasn't too comfortable with letting him walk me home just yet. It's just that I prefer getting to know someone better before letting them know where I live. When I told him he completely understood and told me to text him when I got home so he knew that I got there safely.

I nodded gratefully and looked on as he walked to his home for a moment before I proceeded to mine. As soon as I set foot in my apartment I pulled out my phone to text him that I was safe and sound. We continued a volley of texts until we both decided to go to sleep.

We wished each other a good night, then I finally put my phone on it's charger. I did my nightly routine and changed into my pajamas as quickly as possible. Going to sleep was harder than I imagined it would've been since I felt exhausted. It was probably because the moment I closed my eyes I saw him again. I did my best to ignore it as I rolled over and made myself comfortable in my large bed. 

I can't wait for Tuesday.


	2. ❝ ALL I NEED IS LOVE, BABE. ❞

Tuesday is finally here.

"Hey there," I said while I furrowed my eyebrows due to Minseok's sudden movement. He had leaned himself forward very suddenly, and was in whatever personal space I considered to have.

"Don't move," Minseok leaned forward and whispered in my ear. We had been sitting in the break room talking over a cold batch of coffee. To be honest, neither one of us had actually touched our cups, we were too busy giving each other our full attention as we chatted about whatever. I did what he said though. I didn't move and neither did he.

We were sat on the same side of the table to be able to sit closer to each other just in case a certain someone barged in here. And look at that, speak of the devil, here he was.

"Are you almost done with him? I'm kinda getting impatient here," he sat down across from both of us, making Minseok and I roll our eyes in synchronization.

"I thought that PDA would've worked right away; sorry (Y/n)," Minseok whispered again to which I smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I've got this one," I whispered back, to which he nodded and returned to his original position. Only now he pulled his chair closer to mine.

"Are you almost done with that report that you were supposed to finish a week ago? I heard the finance department is getting pretty impatient with you," I glared at him. As I spoke, ever diligent, Minseok put his arm around the back of my chair to help keep up his appearance as my boyfriend.

"How would you know that anyway, huh," he sneered at me.

"Everyone in this office knows that. Now if I were you, I'd grab that cold coffee of yours and get lost," I retaliated as I clenched my fist on the table, putting off an aura similar to the one that Minseok radiated yesterday. One of utter seriousness and silent anger, arguably the scariest kind of anger.

"Calm down, baby," Minseok put his free hand over mine on the table and shot the Greaseball daggers with his eyes again. It took me a lot more effort than I'd like to admit to make sure the anger didn't leave my face immediately after Minseok touched my hand, but I somehow managed it. "I know she told you something, and I strongly suggest you listen to her."

"You two always say 'you' when you talk to me," he put his elbow on the table and laid his head on his hand. "You, you, you," he rocked his head side to side as he spoke. "Why do you never use my name when you speak to me? It'd sound so nice coming from your lips, (Y/n)."

"Allow me the honor," Minseok squeezed my hand lightly. He looked at the man's name tag, then directly into his eyes with a glare that could kill. 

"Leave, Yejun." 

The cold tone of his voice would've off put anyone with common sense. It would've told anyone with common sense to leave. It would've scared anyone with common sense.

Yejun, however, was a man who lacked common sense.

"Oh come on now, that's just hurtful," Yejun put a hand over his heart and spoke in an overly childish tone. 

Minseok pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand and I could tell he was getting frustrated. I didn't want to make him suffer for my dilemma. I readied myself for whatever reaction was going to come from what I was about to say.

"Yejun, would you please leave," I slouched as I spoke and looked down at my lap. I didn't wanna see his face.

"No, but I could please you in another-"

"That's it," Minseok stood up suddenly, my hand slipped from his as he spoke. He had to have consciously loosened his grasp because I could see his knuckles turning white from him clenching them too hard. 

"You're a real piece of shit, you know that, Yejun? She's done nothing to deserve this kind of harassment. And if you happen to think that she does then I'd suggest seeking professional help, because you obviously need it. C'mon (Y/n), let's go," he pushed his chair in and held out a hand for me to take. 

His grip was surprisingly light as we walked out of the break room. It was almost like he thought my hand would shatter if he gripped it too hard. His gaze was still harsh and was focused straight ahead of him as he walked, and his expression showed that he was clearly still steaming.

"Minseok," I said as I squeezed his hand. He immediately stopped to pull me to the side of the hall, then turned to me with a worried expression. 

"Are you okay? Was I holding your hand too tight? Did I say too much in there? I'm really sorry for raising my voice–" He was speaking at an approximate rate of a million miles per minute, give or take.

"Minseok," I interrupted and he stopped talking immediately. "Take a deep breath, please," I looked at his eyes and held his other hand in addition to the hand I was already holding. His face was lightly flushed, but I brushed it off easily. He must've gotten a little red in the face when he was going off on Yejun and I hadn't noticed before.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he held it. When he finally exhaled, he opened his eyes, and maintained the eye contact we were holding a moment prior.

"Better," I asked, wanting to know if what I suggested he do helped him calm down in the slightest.

"Sorta," he brought his shoulders up slightly, and held the shrug for a few moments as if to say "Sorry that it didn't work that well".

"Well, sorta is better than nothing," I shot him a small smile before continuing to speak. "And to answer your questions, yes, I'm okay. No, you weren't holding my hand too tight, and no, you definitely didn't say too much in there. I appreciated every word you said in there. Truth be told, nobody's ever really stood up for me like that before."

"What? That's terrible," he was visibly upset at what I had told him. He lightly squeezed both of my hands as he spoke for emphasis.

"Eh, it's alright, I'm used to it by now," I shrugged, not thinking much of it.

"No, it's not alright, you deserve so much more than that. Can I- could I please take you on a date tomorrow to show you how you deserve to be treated," he spoke softly, like he was afraid of what I was going to say. 

"You wanna take me on a date," I let go of his hands to hold both of mine on my chest. 

He nodded his head slowly, still weary of my reaction.

"I'd really, really like that, Minseok," I smiled brightly at him and his whole face lit up.

"I don't think you know how worried I was that you were gonna say no," he sighed happily. The smile on his face seemed to be permanently etched there as it never wavered as he spoke.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I shook my head to affirm my point.

"Great, I'll text you the details later! For now though, we should probably clock back in 'cause I think our break is just about over," his smile slightly fell as he stopped talking about the following day.

"Alright, let's go," I linked our hands again and began to walk to the time clock as Minseok stepped in stride with me, wearing a dopiest grin I've ever seen on him. This had to have been, hands down, the best decision I've ever made.

How was I supposed to even think about going to sleep tonight now?

**Author's Note:**

> ❝ IF WE MEET LIKE THIS,  
> IF WE KEEP STARING AT EACH OTHER,  
> I THINK I MIGHT MISUNDERSTAND. ❞


End file.
